1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices each of which has an image forming unit detachably provided to be movable among a first position where the image forming unit is housed in a main body of the image forming device, a second position where the image forming unit is pulled to be exposed to the outside of the main body, and a third position where the image forming unit is separated off from the main body.
2. Related Art
So far an image forming device has been proposed which has an image forming unit detachably provided to be movable among a first position where the image forming unit is housed in a main body of the image forming device so as to form an image on a recording sheet, a second position where the image forming unit is pulled to be exposed to the outside of the main body, and a third position where the image forming unit is separated off from the main body. Further, for the image forming device of this kind, a configuration provided with a regulator has been proposed. In such a configuration, when the regulator is placed in a regulation position, the movement of the image forming unit is allowed between the first position and the second position and forbidden between the second position and the third position. Further, when the regulator is placed in an allowance position, the movement of the image forming unit is forbidden between the first position and the second position and allowed between the second position and the third position.
In this case, when the image forming unit is pulled, it is possible to prevent the image forming unit from being pulled out at a stroke from the first position to the third position and being dropped down to a floor. Further, when the image forming unit is attached, it is possible to prevent the image forming unit from being pushed at a stroke from the third position to the first position and to prevent an internal positioning portion from being worn away.